rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zephyrcoil/RWBY Volume 2: Commentaries and Other Information
Well this Blog's here to cover numerous little bits of information that the commentaries provided about the volume as a whole. A lot of this information comes from the Director and Animator Commentary. So without further ado I'll get started. 1. Tukson is very dead. In fact they wanted it to be so unambiguous that the scene initially had blood splatter across all the windows. (He also originally had blonde, then green hair, cause they were worried people would think he's sabertooth, now folks think he's wolverine when he's neither) 2. Semblance is any active application of Aura. Healing and Defense are passive 3. Glynda's Semblance is Telekinesis 4. Yang was originally going to have a cherry stem tongue tying scene 5. Ruby's Tray scene is actually foreshadowing to something in a later volume 6. The team plans to have ozpin speak with every major character and they plan 3 one on ones for next year 7. Ruby tripped up due to Penny's mass forcing her to exert herself way too much 8. WF Leiutenant was called Bane by the staff from his inception 9. Kinda suggested that Neptune's semblance has to do with his random appearing. 10. The difference between Blake and Sun's semblances is that blake can only leave hers behind while sun project's his forward. Sun's clones have a lot more freedom in ability(they can do much more than explode), but at the expense of him being unable to move while they're used. Sun's semblance is named Via Sun 11. RWBY's team combos were inspired by the Hobbit, Rival Schools, Tekken and DoA 12. The time glyph is haste from final fantasy (pretty obvious) 13. Neptune was actually supposed to be the one to ask how Yang's semblance worked, but they had to cut him and Sun out due to time constraints 14. Yang's semblance is specifically ultra meter and her hair's actually an indicator of when she's taken damage. 15. Neo doesn't actually physically block yang with her umbrella, It's all an illusion from the moment she appears to save Roman. 16. Dove and Russell are the best fighters in CRDL 17. Mercury was one of the original characters created to counter Yang 18. Nora's Boop shirt is actually her PJs 19. A saxaphone plays whenever Neptune appears 20. Blake and Yang were the very first planned partners in RWBY 21. Yang's prom dress is based on Marilyn Monroe 22. A lot of episode 7 was a homage to scott pilgrim 23. The joke that blake and Sun are laughing at when Jaune goes to confront Neptune is actually Neptune telling the story of Frosty the Snowman 24. Ruby legitimately can't fight without her scythe. It's a hard set rule that she'll slowly grow out of 25. One of the missions on the mission board is a hint at a future arc that was supposed to be this season 26. Goliaths are 20 stories tall 27. Torchwick is also partially inspired by Charlie from Always Sunny 28. They plan on focusing on Port next year to play off of Oobleck this year 29. The train used to be another vehicle that has yet to be revealed but is still important 30. Creeps are non animal grimm based on birds and reptiles 31. Neo's a perfect counter to yang because none of Yang's attacks can connect 32. Of all the elemental clones, Blake's Ice clone is a hint of how her semblance will be expanded later 33. Roman is skilled in Bartitsu 34. Weiss vs. WF Lieutenant was based on Oberyn vs. the Mountain 35. Raven's sword is similar to weiss and the blades are in fact Dust 36. Neo escaped because she could tell Raven was someone she couldn't hope to fight 37. Raven's portals are referred to as a form of teleportation 38. There is something legitimately special about zwei that'll be elaborated on. 39. Monty directed the final episode 40. Ren and Nora's ties to the village are very important 41. Weiss' ice sword has meaning and there will be more moves like it 42. Ironwood is a legitimately good guy, no ambiguity and Ozpin's friend. He's not working on any hidden schemes, he's just too overzealous and cares too much. Also Military Steve Jobs 43. Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi, at least design and weapon wise, were around long before RWBY was actually in production. Velvet was added because she fit their team cohesion. 44. Size and amount of armor is an indicator of grimm levels 45. Oobleck and Port are partially inspired by Mario and Luigi 46. Ironwood was supposed to fight this volume Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts